


Collared

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Physical Abuse, post tlj dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Rabid cur, Snoke had called him. Kylo had taken that to heart.





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this art from first-disorder](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/169153523983/first-disorder-i-love-all-the-dog-stuff). (tw for blood)

_The Supreme Leader is dead. Long live the Supreme Leader._

The dynamics had shifted. Where before they struggled against each other, currying favor, dancing the dance for Snoke, now he danced solely to Kylo’s tune. While no longer on equal footing, they both knew that Hux held the real power –the strategic skills and his engineering talent, the respect of the fleet. Without him, the First Order would perish as surely as the Republic had. So Kylo did everything he could to put Hux in his place and establish his newfound station. Second in command. Beneath him.

Rabid cur, Snoke had called him. Kylo had taken that to heart.

His uniform hid the worst of it. The split lip, the bruised cheek – there was no hiding those. But he wasn’t the only one to sport such evidence of Ren’s attentions. Anyone not quick enough to get out of his way when he strode through the corridors usually became personally acquainted with the textures of the Finalizer’s walls. But his neck? That was his own, personal mark of the Supreme Leader’s “favor”.

The first time Ren presented him with the collar he’d fought, knowing before it began he’d lose, but his pride demanded it. Now it had become routine. Once the doors to their quarters closed behind him he stripped, taking it from the drawer where it resided and fastening it around his neck. Sometimes Ren would attach a leash. Others he’d simply gesture, watching impassively as the points dug into Hux’s neck.

He’d accepted what it meant. He’d almost grown accustomed to it. They’d come to an agreement, unspoken but real. Here, in private, he ceded to Ren, allow him to exercise his power, his dominance. In public Ren recognized his acumen, approved his orders and allowed him to direct the fleet.

It was a fair exchange. He’d given himself to the service of the Order, mind, body and spirit. If at the moment it demanded more of his body than he’d ever given before, the ends were worth it.

He could play this game for now.

_For now._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
